Angel's
by Ren Choi
Summary: Chapter 4 IS UP! (THE MEETING) Sebuah cerita tentang ramalan yang melibatkan manusia, fairy, werewolf, dan angel. Kisah seorang white angel yang berusaha mencari anak dalam ramalan, yang ditakdirkan untuk menyelamatkan keutuhan Angel's World dan Human's World. EXO, DBSK, SUPER JUNIOR, BTS, F(X)[Yunjae, Kangteuk, Haehyuk, Uke!Kai, Hunkai]
1. Prolog

**Title : Angel's**

**Author : Ren Choi**

**Main Cast : Kai (Kim Jongin EXO)**

**Main Pair : Masih Dirahasiakan (Uke!Kai)**

**Other Cast : Yunjae, Haehyuk, Exo's Member, dan Member Idol Group lain**

**Genre : Family, Romnce, Brothership, Spiritual, Shounen-ai**

**Rating : T**

**Prolog ...**

Hai, apa kalian tahu bahwa tidak hanya manusia saja yang menghuni dunia ini? Yah, kurasa kalian mengetahui tentang iblis dan malaikat juga, bukan? Apa kalian tahu jika batas antara dunia manusia dan dunia makhluk seperti mereka itu sangat tipis? Bahkan saking tipisnya, seorang anak iblis – atau yang biasa kusebut _dark angel – _dapat dengan mudahnya bermain ke dunia manusia. Tetapi, walaupun kusebut tipis, nyatanya hanya manusia dengan darah tertentu yang dapat mnembus batas itu. Yah, kurasa batas tipis itu hanya berlaku untuk para _angel. _Nah, apa kalian mengetahui kisah tentang sebuah ramalan yang membuat dunia para _angel_ dan manusia sedikit kacau?

Kalian tidak tahu? Baiklah, akan kuceritakan kisah tentang ramalan itu.

* * *

**_Angel's World_**

Sebuah dunia yang indah pada awalnya. Dunia ini dihuni oleh para _angels_. Tetapi dunia yang sangat indah dan damai itu kini tak seindah dan sedamai sebelumnya. Beberapa _angels _ mencoba menyerang dunia manusia untuk mendaptkan jiwa manusia. Jiwa manusia membuat _angels _ memiliki kekuatan yang lebih hebat. Sehingga, _angel _tersebut dapat memimpin kedua dunia. Dunia _angels_ sendiri, dan juga dunia manusia. Pada dasarnya, dunia _angels _tidak memiliki pemimpin. Karena itulah banyak _angels _ingin menjadi pemimpin. Bagi para _angels_, jiwa manusia adalah sumber kekuatan terbesar dan terenak. Kaena itu, dengan menjadi pemimpin, di kedua dunia itu, Sang _Angel _dapat sepuasnya menikmati jiwa manusia.

Karena itu, _angels _ yang tidak ingin dunia manusia dan dunia _angels _bermusuhan melarang para _angels _jahat itu untuk menyantap jiwa manusia yang tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada mereka. Para _white angels _itu menjunjung tinggi perdamaian. Terlebih para manusia tidak pernah melukai para _angels. _Tatapi para _dark angels _menolak. Hingga peperangan di dunia angels tak bisa dielakkan. Dan akhirnya, dunia angels terbagi menjadi dua. Wilayah barat adalah milik _dark angel _, karena jika matahari sudah da di barat malam akan datang, dan warna dari sang malam mencerminkan warna dari hati _dark angels. _Dan bagian timur menjadi milik _white angels._

_Dark angels _yang terus menyantap jiwa manusia membuat manusia berpikir semua _angels _yang selama ini membantu mereka di saat tertentu memiliki hati yang jahat. Hal itu membuat para manusia memusuhi semua _angels, _tak terkecuali _angel _ itu adalah _dark angels _atau _white angels._ Manusia bahkan tak segan-segan membunuh _angels _dengan menggunakan panah perak. Yah, semua _angels _lemah terhadap senjata perak.

Well, sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang semua juga, sih. Karena, para _White Angels _memiliki sebuah kristal yang dapat melindunginya dari perak. Kristal itu akan dimiliki para _White Angels _yang sudah menikah. Sifat dari kristal itu adalah melindungi individual. Jadi, para _White angels _yang memiliki anak akan memberikan kristal mereka pada anaknya sampai sang anak menikah dan memiliki kristal sendiri.

Kalian mungkin heran, mengapa para _angel's _bisa memilki anak. Itu karena mereka juga merupakan makhluk yang diciptakan dengan nafsu. Bahkan di _Angel's World _tidak hanya _Angel's _yeoja yang bisa hamil. Karena banyak juga _Angel's _namja yang bisa hamil. Proses? Kurasa kalian bisa membayangkan sendiri prosesnya. Karena aku sama sekali tidak berniat mengubah rating cerita ini. Oke?

Apa penjelasannya terlalu panjang? Oh, maafkan aku kalau ini memang terlalu panjang. Tapi, kurasa ada dua hal lagi yang harus kujelaskan tentang _Angel's_.

Yang pertama, para _Angel's _ juga bisa menikah dengan manusia. Karena tidak semua manusia membenci _Angel's. _Terlebih mereka yang mengetahui kebenaran dari _Angel's World._

Yang kedua, masing-masing _Angel's _memiliki sebuah kekuatan istimewa yang berbeda dari _Angel's _lainnya.

Baiklah, mungkin kalian bosan dengan penjelasanku ini. Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai kisah tentang _Angel's and Human. _

Judulnya terlalu klise? Memang. Aku tahu. Kalau begitu, maukah kalian membantuku memberikan judul untuk cerita ini?

**Ini masih prolog. Kalo ada yang bingung ini GS atau Yaoi, ini Yaoi. Ren ngambil banyak member BB n GB untuk Cast di ff ini. Dan ini adalah ff debut Ren di ffn. Sebelumnya Ren udah pernah nulis ff juga, tapi cuma di grup di fb dan di salah satu page Hunkai. **

**At least, RnR juseyo...**


	2. Goodbye My Litle Son (I'll Let You Go)

**Title : Angel's**

**Author : Ren Choi**

**Main Cast : Kai (Kim Jongin EXO)**

**Main Pair : Masih Dirahasiakan (Uke!Kai)**

**Other Cast : Yunjae, Haehyuk, Exo's Member, dan Member Idol Group lain**

**Genre : Family, Romnce, Brothership, Spiritual, Shounen-ai**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 1 / ?**

i salah satu sudut mokpo, terdapat sebuah rumah mungil yang terletak di pinggir hutan. Rumah mungil itu dihuni oleh sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Sepasang suami istri penghuni rumah mungil itu memiliki seorang putra yang sangat manis dengan kulit seputih susu dan gummy smile yang mempesona.

Sang suami adalah seorang namja tampan dengan mata musang dan kulit kecoklatan. Namja tampan itu bernama Jung Yunho. Yunho bekerja di sebuah ladang yang ada di pedalaman hutan. Sedangkan sang istri adalah seorang namja manis dengan doe eyes dan kulit yang putih. Namanya adalah Kim Jaejoong.

Dan saat ini, Jaejoong tengah mengandung putra keduanya. Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya untuk merajut pakaian untuk sang calon penghuni baru rumah mungilnya itu.

"Eomma!~"

Sebuah suara seruan membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapannya dari kain rajutan di tangannya ke arah pintu. Sebuah senyuman manis pun mengembang di wajah cantik namja itu kala mendapati putra sulungnya telah pulang.

"Eomma, eomma, hyukkie mau menunjukkan sesuatu," ujar Hyukkie – Hyukjae – semangat.

Jaejong lalu meletakkan kain rajutannya di meja nakas dekatnya dan memberi perhatian penuh pada putra sulungnya yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Jari-jemari mungil Hyukkie mulai bergerak-gerak membentuk pola bunga dengan cahaya putih yang tampak dari ujung-ujung jarinya.

"_Alive",_ gumamnya.

Dan pola bunga itu perlahan-lahan semakin menebal, membentuk sebuah bunga lili berwarna putih bersih. "Ini untuk eomma!" ujarnya seraya mengangsurkan bunga itu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dengan senang hati pun menerima bunga pemberian dari putranya itu. "Siapa yang mengajari Hyukkie, eum?" tanya Jaejoong lembut. Tangannya membelai lembut puncak kepala Hyukkie.

"Jungsoo eomma dan Siwon hyung," jawab Hyukjae jujur. Namja manis itu lalu membentuk pola-pola lain dengan jemarinya.

"Hyukkie chagi," panggil Jaejong lembut.

Hyukjae menghentikan jemarinya dan memandang sang eomma. "Ne, eomma."

"Hyukkie tidak boleh menunjukkan kemampuan Hyukkie pada siapapun, ne," pinta Jaejong.

"Waeyo, eomma?"

"Mereka akan marah jika melihat Hyukkie melakukan itu. Mereka berbeda dari kita, chagi. Mereka _human_" jelas Jaejoong.

"Tapi eomma, kenapa appa tidak marah jika melihat eomma menyembuhkan Hyukkie dan Hae dengan kemampuan eomma. Atau saat eomma mennumbuhkan tanaman bunga di taman belakang? Appa kan juga _human_, eomma,"

Ya, Yunho – suami Jaejoong – adalah seorang human. Sedangkan Jaejoong adalah _Angel_.

"Itu karena appa mau menerima kita apa adanya. Appa sangat menyayangi Hyukkie dan eomma. Karena itu, appa tidak marah saat eomma melakukan hal-hal yang Hyukkie katakan tadi. Appa mengetahui kalau kita _White Angel's, _chagi. Berbeda dengan orang-orang desa. Mereka tidak dapat membedakan antara _White Angel's _dan _Dark Angel's_. Karena itu, Hyukkie tidak boleh menunjukkan kemampuan Hyukkie pada orang lain, ne," pinta Jaejoong.

Hyukkie pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa nanti adik Hyukkie juga _Angel?_" tanya Hyukkie. Tangan mungilnya mengelus perut sang eomma yang besar karena sudah mendekati hari kelahiran anak keduanya.

Jaejoong mengendikkan bahunya. "Eomma tidak tahu, chagi. Mungkin Hyukkie bisa bertanya pada Youngwoon ahjusshi jika ingin mengetahui apa adik hyukkie _angel _ atau _human,_" saran Jaejoong.

Hyukkie kembali mengangguk. "Adik hyukkie, cepat lahir, ne. Tidak peduli kau _angel _ atau _human, _Oppa akan tetap menyayangimu. Oppa tidak sabar menunggumu. Eh, oppa atau hyung ya?"

_Beberapa minggu kemudian ..._

"Yunho-ah, apa yang kau lakukan di sin? Jaejoong sedang melahirkan di rumah," omel Youngwoon sesampainya namja tampan itu di ladang tempat Yunho biasa bekerja.

"Jeongmal, hyung?" tanya Yunho dengan nada terkejut yang tak bisa disembunyikannya. Dengan segera, diletakkannya cangkulnya dan berlari bersama Youngwoon ke arah rumahnya.

"Yunhho-ah, chukkaeyo, anakmu laki-laki. Hyukkie akan punya namdeonsaeng," ujar Youngwoon tanpa menghentikan larinya.

"Jeongmal, hyung? Apa dia mirip denganku?" tanya Yunho. "Atau dia mirip dengan boojae 'lagi'?" tanya Yunho.

Youngwoon tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. Karena putra pertama sahabatnya itu – Hyukjae – yang begitu mirip dengan Jaejoong. . "Dia mirip denganmu. Apalagi warna kulitnya. Tetapi kurasa hanya fisiknya saja," jawab Youngwoon.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, hyung?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti.

"Aura anak bungsumu sangat lembut. Bahkan lebih lembut daripada aura Hyukkie," jelas Youngwoon. Namun tidak lama kemudian, appa Donghae itu menghentikan larinya secara mendadak. Mau tak mau membuat Yunho ikut menghentikan larinya.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

Youngwoon menggeleng pelan. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tadi santai kini berubah menjadi panik dan khawatir.

"Kita harus cepat, Yunho-ah. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk mendekat," ujar Youngwoon.

Yunho pun dengan cepat berlari ke arah rumahnya. Bahkan tak mempedulikan kakinya yang terluka karena tersandung kayu dan batu beberapa kali.

Sesampainya di rumah mungilnya. Siwon – hyung Donghae – langsung menghampiri appanya.

"Appa, penduduk desa mengetahui kita adalah _Angel's._ Mereka dalam perjalan kemari, appa," jelas Siwon.

Pintu lalu terbuka dan menampakkan Jaejoong dan Jungsoo yang menggendong sesosok bayi mungil dalam balutan kain biru muda.

"Dimana Hyukkie?" tanya Jaejoong. Keringat membasahi pelipis namja cantik itu.

"Hyukkie dan Donghae sudah pergi ke _Angel's World _bersama Junsu samchon," jawab Siwon.

"Youngwoonie, apa bayi ini _Angel_?" tanya Jungsoo pada nampyeonnya.

Youngwoon menatap bayi dalaam gendongan sang anae. Dahinya mengernyit.

"Waeyo? Apa dia ... _human?"_ tanya Jaejong takut-takut.

Youngwoon menggeleng pelan. "Nan molla. Aku tak bisa melihat garisnya sekarang. _Angel _atau _Human, _tak ada yang pasti. Seolah masih kabut," jelas Youngwoon. Tangan kanannya membelai lembut dahi bayi mungil yang tertidur pulas itu.

"Maksudmu apa, hyung?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti.

"Maksudnya, Youngwoonie tidak tahu kalau anak kalian ini _angel _atau _human_," jelas Jungsoo.

"Kalau penduduk desa memang berniat menyerang keluarga kita, bagaimana dengannya," miris Jaejoong. Air matanya menetes ke pipi chubby bayinya saat ini digendongnya.

"Kristal. Bukankah kita bisa membawanya jika kristal _Angel _ada padanya?" tanya Yunho.

"Aniyo," sergah Jungsoo cepat. "Selama seminggu, kristal itu harus tetap berada di dalam Jaejoong," jelas Jungsoo.

"Aku bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri, hyung," ujar Jaejoong.

"ANIYO! Aku tau kau adalah tipe _healear. _Tetapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa melepas kristalmu begitu saja. Sehebat-hebatnya seorang _healer _pun dia membutuhkan sekitar 3 hari pasca melahirkan untuk melepas kristal itu," jelas Jungsoo lagi dengan nada lebih keras.

"Satu-satunya solusi agar bayi kalian selamat adalah dengan menyembunyikannya di pondok dekat portal. Saat malam tiba, kita bisa kembali ke sini dan membawanya pergi jauh dari desa ini," ujar Youngwoon, memberikan solusi.

"Apa kita tidak bisa membawanya ke _Angel's World_ hyung?" tanya Yunho.

Youngwoon menggeleng. "Kau sendiri mengetahui bahwa tidak semua _Human _dapat melewati portal itu. Bayi kalian tidak akan dapat menahan pusaran di portal itu. Jika kalian memaksakan diri membawanya ke _Angel's World_, aku tidak yakin dia akan bertahan," ujar Youngwoon lagi.

Siwon memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu terdengar di telinganya. Sekitar 1 km dari rumah Yunjae, para penduduk desa tengah berjalan berombongan dengan membawa banyak senjata yang ujungnya terbuat dari perak.

"Appa, eomma, kita harus segera pergi. Jarak mereka sudah tidak terlalu jauh," ujar Siwon panik.

"Kajja, kita harus segera menuju portal," ujar Youngwoon.

"Biarkan aku yang menggendongnya, hyung," ujar Jaejoong saat Jungsoo akan menggendong bayi mungilnya.

Kelima namja itu pun bergegas memasuki hutan, menuju sebuah portal tersembunyi yang terletak di tengah hutan itu. Mereka lalu memasuki portal itu. Sesaat sebelum portal itu menutup, Jaejoong melangkah keluar dari portal itu.

"Jae, apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanya Yunho panik begitu portal menutup. Beberapa detik lagi portal itu akan mengantar makhluk di dalamnya ke _Angel's World._

"Menyelamatkan bayi kita," jawab Jaejoong. "Mianhe, Yunnie," ujar Jaejoong begitu portal itu menghilang.

Jaejoong lalu berbalik dan segera berlari begitu mendengar suara teriakan penuh cacian dari kejauhan. Perlahan, namja manis itu mengeluarkan sepasang sayapnya yang berwana putih bersih itu. Sayap itu perlahan bergerak – mengepak – sehingga membuat tubuh Jaejoong tidak lagi memijak tanah. Begitu menyadari penduduk desa itu semakin dekat Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh bayi mungilnya.

DOR! DOR!

Setelah bunyi letusan itu, Jaejoong terjatuh ke lantai hutan. Salah satu dari peluru perak itu menembus sayapnya. Tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang terasa amat sakit, Jaejoong membentuk kumpulan daun yang menangkap bayi nya dengan lembut. Jaejoong lalu mengarahkan daun-daun itu ke balik sebuah pohon yang cukup tersembunyi agar bayinya selamat.

Suara-suara derap langkah penduduk desa itu semakin keras, pertanda mereka semakin mendekat. Jaejoong meringis perih saat luka di sayapnya kembali terasa olehnya.

Penduduk desa lalu menangkap Jaejoong dan membawanya dalam kurungan kayu yang kayu-kayunya di lapisi perak. Penduduk desa itu bahkan tak mempedulikan Jaejoong yang meringis kesakitan.

Sesampainya di desa, Jaejoong diikat di sebuah tiang kayu di balai desa. Tali yang digunakan untuk mengikat Jaejoong pun telah dilapisi dengan perak, sehingga membuat bekas luka di kulit Jaejoong,

Jaejoong tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Sayapnya kembali disembunyikannya, sehingga luka tembakan itu dirasakannya di punggung kirinya. Punggungnya terasa sangat nyilu karena tertekan ke tiang kayu yang mengikatnya. Belum lagi tenaganya terkuras habis pasca melahirkan dan membawa bayi mungilnya.

TES! TES!

Air mata Jejoong kembli menetes saat mengingat bayi mungilnya yang ditinggal sendirian di dalam hutan. Jaejoong bahkan tak perduli saat salah satu penduduk desa mendekatinya dengan pisau perak di tangannya.

"Ssssh," Jaejoong mendesis pelan saat pisau itu mulai menembus dadanya. Jaejoong tidak akan mati karena kristal miliknya. Namun rasa sakit itu tetap ada.

WUUUUSSSSSHHHH!

Tiba-tiba saja angin bertiup dengan sangat kencang, bersamaan dengan munculnya seorang namja bersayap hitam di depan Jaejoong. Tanpa ragu-ragu, namja itu memenggal kepala penduduk desa yang menusuk Jaejoong dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam. Namja bersurai coklat muda itu lalu mencabut pisau di dada Jaejoong dengan perlahan – seakan takut Jaejoong akan kesakitan jika dia mencabutnya dengan cepat. Jaejoong hanya dapat meringis perih saat pisau itu dicabut.

Namja itu lalu menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melepaskan ikatan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tubuhnya memang sudah lemah pun jatuh ke dalam pelukan namja bersayap hitam itu.

Namja tampan itu lalu menatap nyalang para penduduk desa yang telah membuat jaejoong terluka parah seperti ini. Bibir namja tampan itu bergerak-gerak menggumamkan beberapa kata. Setelah bibir itu berhenti bergerak, dari dalam tanah pun muncul seekor binatang aneh yang berukuran besar. Binatang itu menyerang seluruh penduduk desa itu. Mencabik-cabik tubuh para penduduk desa yang berhasil ditangkapnya.

Namja bersayap hitam itu lalu menggendong Jaejoong _ Bridal style_. Sayap hitamnya melebar dan perlahan mengepak. Mengacuhkan jeritan-jeritan manusia yang begitu memilukan di tengah-tengah pembantaian binatang aneh itu.

Namja bersayap hitam itu membawa Jaejoong menyebrangi portal dan membawanya ke hutan di wilayah _Dark Angel's World _. Matanya menatap sendu wajah Jaejoong yang pucat.

Sesampainya di sebuah gubuk tua, namja itu membaringkan Jaejoong di sebuah ranjang kecil yang terbuat dari angin. Namja tampan itu lalu mengambil air dan mempertahankan air itu di tangannya dengan kekuatannya. Tangannya yang terselubungi air itu lalu diusapkannya pada wajah Jaejoong. Lalu ke luka di dada Jaejoong yang kini mengalirkan darah berwarna biru keperakan.

"Hyun ... Jong?" lirih Jaejoong saat melihat siapa yang menyelamatkannya.

Hyun Jong menatap sendu Jaejoong yang terkulai lemas. "Mianhaeyo, harusnya aku datang lebih cepat," bisik Hyun Jong lembut.

"Kau ... membawaku ke ... Dark Angel's World?" tanya Jaejoong.

Hyun Jong mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong. "Kau tahu mereka (_White Angel's) _tidak menyukai _Dark Angel's _sepertiku," jawab Hyun Jong. Namja bersurai pirang itu lalu berdiri, berniat untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong. Namun pergerakannya terhenti saat merasakan cengkraman lembut di tangan kanannya.

"Kamsahamnida," ujar Jaejoong tulus yang dibalas dengan senyuman tipis dari Hyun Jong.

Hyun Jong pun meninggalkan Jaejoong dan kembali dengan membawa sari buah-buahan.

"Makanlah. Aku tahu kalau kristal itu dapat membuatmu tetap hidup. Tapi, tetap saja kekuatan kristalmu yang merupakan campuran _Human _dan _Angel _tidak terlalu kuat. Kurasa ini dapat membuat tenagamu pulih," ujar Hyun Jong.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Jaejoong tahu kalau Hyunjoong bukanlah seperti para _Dark Angel _lainnya. Hyunjoong hanya mengambil keputusan yang salah dulu. Karenanya.

Selama seminggu ini, Jaejoong tetap tinggal di gubuk kecil itu bersama hyunjoong. Namun, kondisi tubuh Jaejoong semakin melemah karena racun perak yang berada dalam tubuhnya. Kristalnya tak cukup kuat untuk menetralisir semua racun perak dalam tubuhnya

Malam itu, pada saat _Red Moon, _Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengutarakan sebuah keinginannya pada Hyunjoong.

"Ta ... tapi, tak bisakah kau tinggal disini bersamaku, Jae?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lirih. "Ini bukan tempatku, Hyungjoong-ah. Kau tahu sekarang dunia kita sudah berubah. Cepat atau lambat, para _Dark Angel _yang lain akan tahu jika kau membantuku. Dan, kau tahu pasti jika aku sudah memiliki _mate_," jelas Jaejoong. Di tariknya tangan kanan Jaejoong. Namja manis itu lalu menyingkap lengan baju yang dipakai Hyungjoong. Membuat sebuah luka sayatan memanjang yang tadinya tertutup itu terlihat oleh pandangannya.

Jaejoong lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas lengan Hyunjoong. Menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan lengan orang yang menolongnya. Setelah luka itu menutup sempurna, Hyunjoong langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae. Kumohon, tetaplah tinggal disini. Bersamaku. Kita bisa membuat sebuah keluarga kecil disini," lirih Hyunjoong .

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan keluargaku, Hyunjoong-ah. Mereka membutuhkanku. Jika kau memang mencintaiku, lepaskan aku. Hanya Yunho yang dapat menyembuhkanku saat ini," jelas Jaejoong.

Hyunjoong menghela napas pelan, lalu mengangguk. "Arrayo. Maafkan aku karena aku_"

"Gwaenchanayo. Kau tidak salah. Takdirlah yang membuat kita semua melakukan ini. Suatu saat nanti jika kedua dunia kita ini bersatu kembali, kuharap kau dapat menjadi sahabat karibku lagi, Hyunjoongie."

Hyunjoong lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu kini menggendong Jaejoong menuju perbatasan _Dark angel's World _dan _White Angel's World_. Sebenarnya, Hyunjoong ingin membawa Jaejoong masuk ke dalam White Angel's World. Namun, kekai yang dipasang di sana terlalu kuat dan tak akan dapat dimasuki oleh Dark Angel.

"Jadi, kita berpisah disini. Anyeong, Jaejoong-ah. Kuharap kau akan bahagia dengan keluargamu. Saranghae," bisik Jaejoong di kegelapan malam, tepat saat melihat Yunho dan Youngwoon menemukan Jaejoong dan membawanya memasuki _White Angel's World._

**I. Goodbye My Litle Son (I'll Let You Go) End**

**TBC ...**

**Akhirnya 1 chapter berhasil di-post. Kalau ada yang mengharap GS, Maaf, Ren nggak bisa ngabulin. Ren soalnya gak terlalu pandai bikin GS. Disini tokoh utamanya belum terlalu kelihatan, ya. Mungkin 1 atau 2 chapter lagi, baru uri Jonginie muncul. At least, Ren berharap ff ini dapat respon yang positif.**

**RnR juseyo**


	3. Found The Guide

**Title : Angel's**

**Author : Ren Choi**

**Main Cast : Kai (Kim Jongin EXO)**

**Main Pair : Hunkai**

**Other Cast : Yunjae, Haehyuk, Exo's Member, dan Member Idol Group lain**

**Genre : Family, Romnce, Brothership, Spiritual, Shounen-ai**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 2 / ?**

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Suara keheningan malam di hutan itu terpecah oleh suara semak dan patahan-patahan ranting yang dipijak beberapa orang.

"Nyonya, aku yakin aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan dompet itu di sekitar sini," ujar seorang sonyeo yang berjalan paling depan dengan sebuah lampu senter di tangan kirinya.

"Bodoh, seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati," ujar yeoja yang berjalan di belakang. "Kau tahu uang itu sangat berharga untuk membeli keperluan panti asuhan kita yang kini cukup terpuruk," ujar yeoja itu.

"Seharusnya nyonya menunggu saja di rumah. Biar saya dan Minah saja yang mencari dompet itu. Kasihan Jonghun dan anan-anak yang lainnya menunggu di rumah tanpa ada yang mengawasi," ujar seorang sonyeon yang berjalan di sebelah sang yeoja dengan belati dan lampu senter di tangannya, Daehyun.

"Ah! Aku menemukannya nyonya! Kita bisa pulang sekarang!" girang Minah.

GRRRRRR!

Dengan gerakan lambat, Minah – yang tengah membungkuk untuk mengambil dompet itu – mengangkat wajahnya dan mengarahkan senternya ke depan. Ketiga pasang mata itu membelalak sempurna saat melihat seekor serigala abu-abu berukuran besar yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Nyo ... nyonya, kita harus segera pergi," ujar Daehyun panik.

Namun suara geraman keras kembali terdengar saat ketiganya melangkah mundur.

"Ku ... Kurasa dia tak mau kita pergi," ujar Minah setengah berbisik

TOK!

Daehyun tanpa rasa bersalah mengetuk kepala Minah dengan senter yang berada di genggamannya.

"Ne, di ingin kita tetap disini. Agar kita menjadi makan malamnya, bodoh," umpat Daehyun.

Di antara pertengkaran antara Minah dan Daehyun, Song Qian – yeoja itu – melihat sesuatu yang berada di antara kaki serigala itu. Dengan gerakan hati-hati, Song Qian pun mendekati serigala itu.

"Nyonya! Apa yang anda lakukan?" pekik Minah panik saat melihat Song Qian yang hanya berjarak dua meter dari serigala itu.

"Ssst, diamlah kalian."

Song Qian semakin mendekat pada serigala itu saat sang serigala abu-abu menggeserkan tubuhnya. Ketiga pasang mata itu terbelalak saat mengetahui jika serigala itu berdiri di atas sesosok bayi mungil – yang tertidur pulas dalam balutan kain berwarna keemasan, seakan melindunginya. Serigala itu lalu memandang Song Qian dan bayi mungil itu bergandian dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kau ingin aku merawatnya?" tanya Song Qian.

Dan sebuah geraman pelan pun terdengar sebagai tanda setuju atas ucapan Song Qian. Serigala itu pun menjauhkan tubuhnya saat Song Qian mendekat ke arah bayi mungil yang tadi dilindunginya. Sebuah tatapan sendu kembali muncul di mata serigala itu saat melihat bayi mungil itu sudah berada dalam gendongan Song Qian.

"Aku akan merawatnya. Aku berjanji padamu," janji Song Qian.

Serigala itu kembali menggeram. Dengan ceoat serigala itu meninggalkan ketiga _human _itu. Setelah cukup jauh, terdengar suara lolongan yang terdengar sedikit 'sendu'.

"Anda akan membawa bayi itu oulang, nyonya?" tanya Daehyun.

Song Qian mengangguk. Tangannya mendekap erat bayi di rengkuhannya. "Aku mengajarkan pada kalian agar selalu menepati janji. Kepada siapapun kelain berjanji. Jadi, aku akan menepati janjiku pada serigala itu. Untuk merawat bayi ini," Jawab Song Qian dengan senyuman yang tersungging di wajah cantiknya. "Kurasa Junhong, Jungkook, dan anak-anak yang lainnya akan senang jika mengetahui mereka mempunyai adik yang manis. Ya, kan?"

Daehyun dan Minah saling pandang. Lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk bersamaan untuk menjawab pertanyaam Song Qian yang sudah mereka anggap ibu mereka sendiri.

"Eomma, itu apa?" tanya Junhong saat melihat Song Qian menggendong sesuatu.

Song Qian tersenyum. Diletakkannya bayi mungil di dekapannya itu ke arah keranjang bayi yang ada di ruangan itu. Setelahnya, Song Qian berlutut di depan Junhong untuk menyamakan tingginya.

"Itu, adik Junhong, Jungkook dan yang lainnnya. Dia penghuni baru rumah ini, Junhong," jawab Song Qian.

"Jeongmalyo, eomma? Junhong dan Jungkook punya adik, eomma? Horeee!" sorak Junhong. "Dae hyung! Dae hyung! Tolong gendong Junhong. Junhong ingin lihat adik kecil," pinta Junhong.

Daehyun tersenyum menanggapi permintaan Junhong. Sonyeon itu pun menggendong Junhong dan mendekat ke arah bayi mungil yang tertidur nyenyak di keranjang bayi itu. Dengan usil, Junhong menusuk pelan pipi chubby bayi mungil itu dengan jari-jari kecilnya.

"Hihihi. Hyung, adik kecil kita lucu, kan?"

"Ne. Dia lucu. Seperti Junhongie," jawab Daehyun.

Song Qian tersenyum. "Jigeum, kalian tidur, ne. Supaya besok bisa bermain dengan adik kecil. Ara?"

"Geundae, eomma_"

"Tidur, chagi," perintah Song Qian lembut.

Junhong akhirnya mengangguk dengan disertai pout-an lucu di bibirnya. Sonyeon berusia 5 tahun itu pun pergi ke kamarnya dengan digendong oleh Daehyun.

Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum saat Daehyun dan Junhong telah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Oek~ Oek~ Oek~!"

Perhatian Song Qian lalu teralihkan pada bayi mungil yang sudah terjaga dan menangis. Di dekat bayi itu, tampak Minah yang sedikit panik mendengar tangisan bayi itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Minah?" omel Song Qian yang beranjak mendekati keranjang bayi itu.

Sedangkan Minah, tampak sedang menggaruk tengkuknya. " A ... aku hanya mencubit pipinya saja, nyonya. Dia sangat menggemaskan," ujarnya.

Song Qian yang mendengar ucapan yeoja itu berdecih pelan. "Segera siapkan air hangat. Aku akan memandikannya," titah Song Qian. Yeoja cantik itu lalu menggendong tubuh bayi mungil itu setelah melepas kain yang membungkusnya.

Kulit tannya yang masih berwarna kemerahan, bibir mungil yang berwarna merah muda, dan iris hazel kecoklatan itu seakan menghipnotisnya.

Selama beberapa menit, Song Qian tak melepaskan – atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa melepaskan – kontak mata dengan bayi dalam dekapannya itu. Dalam iris bayi mungil itu, Song Qian melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak dapat dilihat orang lain. Sesuatu yang akan menentukan 'dunia' di masa depan.

Saat berhasil memutuskan kontak mata itu, Song Qian segera mengembalikan bayi itu ke keranjangnya. Nafas Song Qian memburu dengan wajah yang pucat. Oh ditambah keringat dingin yang membasahi pelipisnya, menandakan sesuatu yang dilihatnya dalam garis takdir bayi itu cukup mengerikan, dan cukup rumit.

"Nyonya, ini air hangatnya," ujar Minah yang baru saja masuk dengan membawa bak mandi khusus bayi yang berisi air hangat. "Aigoo, museun irinikka? Nyonya baik-baik saja?" tanya Minah yang melihat kondisi Song Qian.

Song Qian pun menatap Minah dan mengangguk. "Gwaenchanha," jawabnya. "Jja, bantu aku memandikannya."

Minah mengangguk. Sonyeo berusia 17 tahun itu pun membantu Song Qian melepaskan kain yang melekat pada tubuh bayi mungil itu.

"Ah, dia laki-laki, nyonya," ujar Minah dengan antusias.

Kali ini Song Qian terdiam. Kilasan-kilasan yang tadi dilihatnya kini kembali membayanginya. Kilasan tentang masa depan yang akan dilalui bayi mungil ini.

"Minah, rahasiakan tentang jenis kelamin bayi ini. Arraseo?"

"Eh?"

Song Qian menggendong tubuh bayi itu dan mulai memandikannya dengan telaten. "Jangan sampai ada satu pun orang yang tahu kalau dia laki-laki. Untuk saat ini, kita besarkan dia sebagai perempuan. Kau mengerti?"

"Waeyo, nyonya?" tanya Minah heran.

"Aku mendapat penglihatan. Tentang hal-hal yang akan dialami bayi ini. Usianya tak akan sampai hingga lima tahun jika dunia mengetahui dia laki-laki. Suatu hari nanti, dia akan menjadi _orang yang terpilih. _Jadi, kita harus melindunginya. Kau mengerti, Minah?"

"Ah, ne. Algeusseumnida, nyonya," jawab Minah.

Song Qian menghela napas pelan dan membaringkan tubuh bayi mungil itu di atas tumpukan kain yang sudah disediakan oleh Minah.

"Geundae, bayi ini akan kita namakan siapa, nyonya?" tanya Minah.

Song Qian tersenyum. Tangannya kembali merengkuh bayi itu dalam pelukannya. "Dia akan menjadi sebuah penghubung. Dia adalah seorang terpilih yang dapat memasuki semua portal. Kau memiliki usul untuk nama bayi ini?" tanya Song Qian.

"Ng, bagaimana dengan Kai. Nama itu berarti samudera, kan?"

Song Qian tersenyum. "Geurae. Mulai saat ini. Namanya Kai," putus Song Qian.

**Chapter II : Found The Guide END**

Chapter 2 selesai! # Tebar confetti

Jeongmal gomawo atas reviewnya, readers-san. Ren kelamaan update, ya? Ren soalnya belum punya laptop, jadi Ren harus pinjam laptop eonni atau eommanya Ren. Jadinya, Ren kendala waktu mau nulis sama update.

Well, Ren rasa cukup cuap-cuapnya. Kalau ada pertanyaan tentang chapter ini, silahkan pm Ren. Atau silahkan tanyakan di kolom review. Yah, sebelum Ren tutup, Ren mau balas review dulu

* * *

**Taekai : Akan Ren usahain, eonni. Tapi Ren nggak janji, ya. Soalnya Ren masih amatir, eonni. ^_^**

** .7: Disini udah dijawab nasib anaknya Yunjae.**

**Putrifibrianti96: Pairnya udah ditullis diatas. Tapi kemungkinan romancenya masih lama. ren mau coba nonjolin masa kecilnya Jongin dulu.**

**Jongin48: Disini Jonginnya udah muncul. Tapi perannya cuma bobok sama nangis aja. Hehehe**

**Kamong Jong : Amiin. Ren juga berharap supaya Jongin jadi Angel juga.**

** : Makasih**

** : Wah, Ren juga suka sama ff Ren yang ini.**

**nadia : Jonginnya dah muncul. Tapi berhubung Jonginnya masih bayi, jadi belum ada ngomongnya. hehehe. Wah, Ren minta maaf, pair nya disini Hunkai, chinggu. #Buat bocoran, disini Kris jadi werewolf**

**askasufa : Jonginnya baik-baik aja, kok chinggu**

**WindiKaiggamjong : Makasih. Ini udah dilanjut, kok**

* * *

Oke, cuap-cuap, udah. Balas review, udah. Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya!


	4. The Prophecy

**Title : Angel's**

**Author : Ren Choi**

**Main Cast : Kai (Kim Jongin EXO)**

**Main Pair : Hunkai**

**Other Cast : Yunjae, Haehyuk, Exo's Member, dan Member Idol Group lain**

**Genre : Family, Romnce, Brothership, Spiritual, Shounen-ai**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 3 / ?**

* * *

**Di review, ada yang nanya sonyeo dan sonyeon itu apa. Jadi sebelum masuk chapter 3, Ren akan jelasin Sonyeo dan Sonyeon itu apa.**

**Jadi, chinggudeul, sonyeo itu artinya semacam girls, jadi cewek, tapi masih muda. Sedangkan sonyeon itu boys.**

**Ren sengaja bedain, supaya gampang (menurut Ren). Karena yeoja itu berarti wanita, dan namja itu berarti pria. Nah, atas dasar itulah Ren pakai istilah sonyeo dan sonyeon. **

* * *

**Chapter III : The Prophecy**

"Eomma, makanlah,"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil."Eomma belum lapar, chagi," jawabnya. Doe eyes namja manis itu kembali menatap hamparan bunga di depannya.

Hyukjae mendesah pelan. Namja manis itu tahu, walaupun raga sang eomma ada di sebelahnya, pikirannya kini tengah melayang jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Sudah 5 tahun sejak adik kecilnya menghilang. Dan Hyukjae tahu eommanya masih sedih dan terpukul akan hal itu.

"Eomma, .Sudah hampir seminggu eomma tidak makan apapun," bujuk Hyukjae lagi.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada putra kanannya terangkat untuk membelai surai coklat muda Hyukjae.

"Eomma …. Merindukan adikmu, Hyukkie," lirih Jaejoong. "Eomma …. Eomma mengkhawatirkannya," lanjut Jaejoong."Bagaimana jika dia diperlakukan tidak adil disana?Hiks … Bagaimana bisa eomma … hiks makan dengan kita tidak tahu … hiks apa dia makan dengan baik … hiks disana," isak Jaejoong.

Hyukjae menatap sendu juga kekhawatiran tentang adik kecilnya yang ditinggal di _Human's World_.Bagaimana adik kecilnya makan?Pakaiannya?Tempat tinggalnya?Hyukjae mengkhawatirkan semua itu.

Dengan lembut, Hyukjae menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya."Dia akan baik-baik saja, yakin. Uri little Jung pasti baik-baik saja," bisik Hyukjae, berusaha menenangkan sang eomma, dan dirinya sendiri.

"Jae, kau tidak ikut berkumpul di aula?" Tanya Yunho saat melihat istrinya hanya berdiam diri di taman.

"Untuk apa ke aula, Yunnie?"Tanya Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kirinya memunculkan kekuatannya yang membuat Kristal miliknya melayang di atas tangannya.

"Sebuah ramalan muncul. Para _White's Angel _ berkumpul di aula untuk berusaha mencari tahu makna ramalan itu," jelas Yunho.

"Aku tak berminat, Yun," jawab Jaejoong pendek.

Yunho menghela nafas pelan. Namja _Human _ itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jaejoong dan merangkul namja manis itu. "Waeyo, Jae? Kau masih memikirkannya?"Tanya Yunho lembut.

"Ibu mana yang tidak memikirkannya, sungguh ibu yang gagal, karena tak bisa melindungi putranya sendiri. HIks, iya kan? Aku eomma yang gagal, kan? Hiks …. Jawab aku, Yun!"

Yunho mengecup singkat bibir Jaejoong."Kau eomma terbaik, eomma terbaik bagi kedua putra tidak sudah berusaha sekuat yang kau tidak gagal," jawab Yunho."Dia baik-baik ingat apa kata Youngwoon hyung, kan?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Suatu saat nanti, keluarga kita akan utuh. Uri little Jung akankembali pada kita. Kita hanya perlu menunggu waktu itu ?"

"Arasseo," jawab Jaejoong pelan

CUP~

Jaejoong mengecup singkat bibir Yunho. "Gomawo, Yunnie. Karena selalu menjadi penyemangatku, dan mau menerimaku," lirih Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana ramalannya?" Tanya Jungsoo, eomma Donghae dan Siwon.

Keluarga Donghae saat ini tengah berada di kediaman berkumpul untuk membicarakan ramalan yang sampai saat ini belum mereka ketahui maknanya.

Ramalan itu tertulis di atas lempengan Kristal berwarna itu muncul tepat di perbatasan _White Angel's World _dan_ Dark Angel's World._Seorang _White Angel _lah yang pertama kali menemukan lempengan itu. Tetapi saat akan membawa lempengan itu memasuki _White Angel's World, _beberapa _Dark Angel _menyerangnya. Sehingga lempengan itu berada di tangan para _Dark Angel._Sedangkan White Angel hanya memiliki salinannya dalam bentuk ingatan.

Donghae mengarahkan tangannya kea rah meja bundar yang berada di tengah-tengah sofa yang mereka tangannya lalumuncul cahaya membentuk hologram yang menampilkan lempengan berwarna biru safir bertuliskan huruf-huruf kuno yang terukir dengan tinta perak.

**_Saat makhluk murni menemukan jati dirinya sebagai Sang Penyelamat, saat itulah kekuatan sejatinya akan muncul. Dengan darahnya, maka kegelapan akan menyelimuti seluruh dunia. _**

**_Saat hari itu datang, pertempuran besar tak akan yang tidak hanya melibatkan Angels. Namun juga ._**

"Makhluk … murni?" gumam Yunho."Apa maksudnya manusia?" tanyanya.

Youngwoon mengedikka bahunya." ada yang mengerti rincian makna ramalan secara garis besar, kita dapat menarik beberapa kesimpulan, bukan?"

Jungsoo, Siwon dan Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Mungkin benar yang dikatakan Yunho , yang dimaksud makhluk murni adalah manusia. Lalu dengan darah manusia yang menjadi Sang Penyelamat itu, Angels akan berkuasa. Mungkin yang dimaksud Angels adalah Dark mereka selalu menginginkan darah manusia. Sehingga kemungkinan dengan darahnya, mereka akan kebal dari perak. Bukan begitu, appa?" Tanya Siwon.

Youngwoon mengangguk."Kurang lebih seperti , kita tidak tahu ciri-ciri _Human _yang ada dalam ramalan ini," jelas Youngwoon.

"Sepertinya kita harus mencoba mencari petunjuk lain tentang makana ramalan ini," celetuk Yunho. "Karena, walau maknanya seperti yang di ungkapkan Siwon, ramalan itu masih cukup sulit dimengerti," tukasnya.

"Yunnie benar. Dan, kemungkinan klan selain _Angel _harusnya juga menemukan ramalan. Karena di lempengan Kristal itu tertulis perang yang tidak hanya melibatkan _Angel_," ujar Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu siapa orang yang bisa membantu kita," ujar Yunho memecah keheningan yang tercipta setelah Jaejoong menyelesaikan ucapannya."Song Qian."

"Ne?Geu yeoja?!"

PRANG!

Sebuah lampu Kristal yang berada di belakang Jaejoong tiba-tiba pecah. Namun namja manis itu tampak tidak terkejut sedikitpun. Hyukjae yang mengetahui penyebab pecahnya lampu Kristal itu pun membelai lembut lengan sang eomma.

"Dia bukan manusia biasa, Jae," jelas Yunho yang tahu jika sang istri marah.

Well, Song Qian adalah mantan tunangan Yunho. Sebelum menikah dengannya, Yunho merupakan putra sulung dari Tuan Jung yang memiliki sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang komunikasi. Sedangkan Song Qian saat itu merupakan putri dari sahabat Tuan Jung. Tuan Jung pun berniat menjodohkan Song Qian dengan Yunho. Namun Yunho lebih memilih Jaejoong, namja _White's Angel _yang dicintainya melebihi nyawanya sendiri.

Tetapi Tuan Jung, bersikeras tetap ingin menikahkan Yunho dan Song Qian. Tuan Jung bahkan meminta bantuan seorang _Witch_ untuk memberikan sihir pada Yunho. Namun, atas bantuan Song Qian yang memiliki kemampuan 'khusus', rencana itu pun gagal.

"Dia dapat melihat masa depan, Jae," jelas Yunho yang kini mendekap tubuh Jaejoong. Berusaha menenangkan emosi istrinya yang tiba-tiba meledak karena nama mantan tunangannya itu.

"Kau pernah membentakku karenanya," dengus Jaejoong yang kini melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Maafkan aku untuk waktu itu. Aku di bawah pengaruh sihir saat itu. Sungguh, maafkan aku," pinta Yunho yang kini menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Apa kau yakin kalau Song Qian itu _Human?" _tanya Jungsoo tak yakin. "Yah, maksudku, jarang-jarang ada _Human _yang dapat melihat masa depan."

"Dia benar-benar _Human. _Dan aku yakin dia akan mau membantu kita untuk memecahkan teka-teki ramalan itu," ujar Yunho lagi.

Keenam _Angel's _di ruangan itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mencoba untuk memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan tentang apa yang akan dilihat oleh _Human _bernama Song Qian itu. Karen saat ini, penglihatan milik Youngwoon tertutup.

"Baiklah, kita akan meminta bantuan Song Qian," putus Jaejoong. "Geundae, aku harus ikut bersamamu saat kau menemui yeoja itu. Otte, Yunnie?"

"Anything for you, princess," jawab Yunho setelah mengecup bibir Jaejoong.

**Chapter III : The Prophecy END**

* * *

_Huwaa, maafkan Ren karena chapter yang ini hancur banget. Soalnya, Ren juga agak bingung mau ngejelasin tentang ramalan nya itu. So, Ren bener-bener minta maaf karena chapter yang absurd ini dan karena keterlambatan Ren update ff ini. Oh satu lagi permintaan maaf Ren, karena chapter ini pendek banget, ya. Ren usahain buat chapter depan, Ren akan bikin lebih panjang._

_Yah, Ren nggak mau banyak ngomong, ah. Ren nggak terlalu ahli cuap-cuap soalnya._

_Oke, Time to Reply the Review! Dan jangan lupa review, ne!_

* * *

**Kamong Jjong : **Ren kali ini pake laptop punya eommanya Ren, yang chapter dua kemaren juga. Soalnya chapter tiga sama dua Ren ketik di laptop eomma Ren. Dan Ren usahain, chapter depan buat lebih panjang. Oke?

**Askasufa : **Well, identitas Sehun akan kejawab di chapter depan. Karena chapter selanjutnya adalah awal pertemuan mereka. Yehet~

** .7 : **Ah, Ren minta maaf karena chapter sebelumnya dan chapter ini pendek. Tapi buat chapter selanjutnya, akan Ren usahain lebih panjang. Penjelasan Sonyeon itu di atas, ya. ^_^

**Jongin48 : **Sehun bakal ketemu sama Kai di chapter depan. Jadi, nantiin chapter selanjutnya, ne. ^_^

**Syazen1 :**Iya. kainya bakal diasuh sama Song Qian. Ren juga suka sama arti nama Kai. Kereen!

**Taekai : **Iya, eonni. Song Qian itu kepala panti asuhan. Makanya anak asuhnya banyak.

**Kim In Soo : **Kemungkinan sih iya. Hehehe

** : **Ren juga suka Kai uke. Kai kan imuuut!

**Ekasudaryadi: **Iya. Ini udah dilanjut, kok. Gomawo reviewnya.

**litle Dark Wolf 99 : **Iyyaaa ini sudah dilanjut ^_^

**Guest : **Ini sudah dilanjut, kok. Gomawo reviewnya

**Guest : **Ne. Ini udah next chapternya. ^_^

**Mole13 : **Ng, itu ... Rahasia! Tapi beberapa chapter lagi akan dikasih tahu, kok kenapa jenis kelamin Kai dirahasiain sama Song Qian. Dan, Junhong dan Jungkook emang jagain Kai. Tapi nggak sampai Kai dewasa.

* * *

_BTW, adakah yang masih ingat werewolf yang ngelindungin Kai pas Kai baru lahir? Ada yang bisa nebak siapa werewolf itu?_


	5. The Meeting

**Title : Angel's**

**Author : Ren Choi**

**Main Cast : Kai (Kim Jongin EXO)**

**Main Pair : Hunkai**

**Other Cast : Yunjae, Haehyuk, Exo's Member, dan Member Idol Group lain**

**Genre : Family, Romnce, Brothership, Spiritual, Shounen-ai**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 4 / ?**

**Chapter IV : The Meeting ...**

Dua orang sonyeon tampak berlari ke arah sebuah rumah sederhana yang terletak di pinggiran desa. Matahari yang bersinar terik tak membuat kedua sonyeon yang mengenakan seragam sekolah itu melambatkan lari mereka.

Begitu sampai di rumah itu, kedua sonyeon itu pun langsung mencari keberadaan adik kecil mereka.

"Eomma, dimana Kai?" tanya Junhong – satu dari dua sonyeon itu – begitu mendapati Song Qian di dapur.

Song Qian melepaskan celemeknya dan meletakkannya di itu lalu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi kedua putranya. "Bagaimana sekolah Junhong dan Jungkook?" tanya Song Qian lembut.

"Sangat baik, eomma," jawab Jungkook cepat."Kai dimana, eomma?" tanyanya.

"Eomma! Kai eonni dijahili anak belandal!" seru seorang sonyeo manis berusia 4,5 tahun. Sonyeo itu berlari menghampiri Song Qian dan Jungkook.

Sedangkan Junhong langsung berlari keluar rumah. Mencari Kai, adik kesayangannya yang baru berusia 5 tahun

Kai tumbuh menjadi seorang sonyeo yang sangat manis. Orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya pun akan menghentikan lamgkah mereka barang sejenak hanya untuk memperhatikannya. Rambutnya berwarna dark brown yang panjangnya nyaris sepinggang, mata dengan iris hazelnya berbinar sangat indah saat menceritakan sesuatu yang disukainya, ditambah kulitnya yang berwarna tan mulus membuatnya menjadi sosok yang menarik.

Sebenarnya, sudah banyak pasangan yang ingin mengadopsi Kai untuk menjadi anak angkat mereka. Namun, atas alasan tertentu, Song Qian selalu menolaknya. Bahkan terkadang, Kai dilarang keluar saat ada pasangan yang ingin mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan milik Song Qian.

"Ya!Menjauh dari deongsaengku!" teriak Junhong murka.

Sekitar tujuh meter didepannya, dilihatnya Kai yang terduduk di tengah-tengah lingkaran yang dibuat kira-kira lima orang sonyeon yang usianya sekitar 8 tahun.

Sonyeon-sonyeon itu langsung berlari ketakutan meninggalkan Kai begitu melihat Junhong. Jika Jungkook yang mendatangi mereka, mereka tidak akan takut. Karena Jungkook tidak terlalu pandai berkelahi. Namun jika Junhong, mereka pun langsung berlari pergi. Karena, Junhong pernah membuat para sonyeon itu babak belur.

"Kai-ya gwaenchanhayo?" tanya Junhong khawatir.

Kai yang masih menunduk pun perlahan mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Junhong yang kini berjongkok di hazel milik Kai berkaca-kaca saat menatap Junhong. Dan kini Junhong melihat dengan jelas luka-luka ada di tubuh Kai.

"O … Oppa,"

"Sssst, uljimayo, ne. Ada oppa disini. Mereka tidak akan menganggu Kai lagi. Yang mana saja yang sakit, chagi?" tanya Junhong perhatian.

Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Junhong. Sonyeo manis itu kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Waeyo, Kai? Kenapa menunduk lagi? Kai sudah tidak menganggap Junhong oppa Kai?" tanya Junhong dengan nada sedih.

Kai membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan sedikit kesulitan, Kai mencoba berdiri dan langsung memeluk leher Junhong.

"Hiks …. Kai sayang … hiks … Kai masih menganggap Junhong oppa … hiks … oppa … Hiks …. Kai," isaknya. "Kai tidak mau … hiks oppa malah … hiks,"

Junhong tersenyum tipis. Sonyeon manis itu lalu menggendong Kai. Kakinya melangkah ke panti asuhan tempat tinggal tempat dimana keduanya tumbuh bersama Jungkook dan Jiyoung, satu-satunya deongsaeng Kai di panti asuhan itu.

"Aigoo, Kai! Junhong-ah, sini dudukkan noona obati lukanya!" seru Minah panik.

Junhong lalu mendudukkan Kai di kursi kayu yang sengaja diletakkan di teras. Minah dengan cekatan membersihkan luka-luka di tubuh Kai dan mengobatinya dengan antiseptik.

"Eonni-ya, maafkan Kai," gumam Kai pelan.

Minah yang telah selesai mengobati Kai mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Memangnya Kai salah apa? Kenapa Kai minta maaf pada eonni?" tanya Minah.

"Hiks … baju Kai sangat kotol karena tadi Kai di dolong ke lumpul … hiks. Nanti … Nanti … hiks … eonni jadi susah mencucinya," isak Kai pelan.

Minah tersenyum mendengar jawaban sonyeo yang benar-benar telah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya. "Gwaenchana, Kai. Eonni tidak akan marah karena baju Kai kotor. Eonni kan bisa minta tolong pada Daehyun oppa untuk membantu eonni. Sekarang, Kai berhenti menangis, ne. Nanti cantiknya hilang," hibur Minah.

Pagi itu, Kai menghabiskan waktunya bermain bersama Jinyoung di taman kecil yang ada di panti asuhan mereka. Junhong dan Jungkook tengah bersekolah sehingga keduanya tidak dapat menemani kedua yeodeongsaeng mereka.

"Ya! Kalian sedang main apa?"

Kai dan Jiyoung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada seorang sonyeon yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Sonyeon itu memiliki surai berwarna _light brown_, dengan kulit berwarna putih pucat, dan wajahnya yang tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

"Oppa siapa?" tanya Jiyoung begitu sonyeon itu melangkah mendekati mereka.

Sonyeon itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Jiyoung dan lebih memilih untuk berjongkok di sebelah Kai, memperhatikan Kai yang menurutnya lebih menarik daripada Jiyoung.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab peltanyaan Jiyoungie?" tanya Kai dengan tatapan yang terfokus pada wajah sonyeon asing itu.

"Ireumeun mwoyeyo?" sonyeon asing itu balik bertanya pada Kai.

"Jawab dulu peltanyaan Kai!" omel Kai dengan bibir yang diputkan lucu.

"Oh, namamu Kai," gumam sonyeon itu.

"Eh?! Bagaimana kau tahu namaku Kai?" tanya Kai heran.

Jiyoung yang melihat tingkah eonni manisnya itu menepuk keningnya pelan."Eonni pabo," gumam Jiyoung pelan."Eonni yang membelitahunya," ujar Jiyoung kesal.

"Sehunie, ayo sini!"

Sebuah suara seruan dari seorang yeoja membuat ketiga bocah kecil itu menoleh ke sumber yang dipanggil Sehunie itu lalu berdiri dan langsung meninggalkan Kai dan Jiyoung.

"Huh! Oppa itu sepelti es batu!" sungut Jiyoung kesal.

Kai yang mendengar celotehan Jiyoung pun terkekeh pun melanjutkan permainan mereka. Namun tak lama kemudian, Minah datang menghampiri kedua sonyeo manis itu.

Minah lalu menyuruh Jiyoung untuk berbenah , karena ada sepasang suami istri yang berniat mengadopsi anak.

"Kai, Kai harus menurut apa kata Song Qian eomma, ne. Kai jangan keluar dari kamar, sampai Song Qian eomma datang,ne," nasehat Minah yang tengah menyisir rambut Kai.

Kai dan Minah kini berada di kamar milik Song Qian sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, Minah telah selesai merapikan penampilan Jiyoung dan mengantarnya ke ruang tengah rumah itu.

"Eonni, apa Jiyoungie akan dibawa pelgi dali sini?" tanya Kai dengan nada sedih.

Minah menatap sendu wajah Kai yang terefleksikan di yang cermin. Sonyeo yang kini beranjak menjadi seorang yeoja itu pun membelai rambut Kai lembut.

"Ne, hari ini, Jiyoungie akan dibawa pergi keluarga barunya," jawab Minah.

Kai mengangguk mengerti. "Eonni-ya, apakah nanti Kai juga bisa memiliki kelualga?" tanya Kai dengan tatapannya yang menyendu.

"Waeyo? Kai tidak suka tinggal disini?" tanya Junhong yang baru saja memasuki kamar itu.

"A ..ani oppa. Kai ... sangat suka tinggal disini," elak Kai. "Geundae, Kai selalu melasa sedih saat Kai halus kehilangan salah satu saudala Kai. Kai selalu ditinggalkan," lirih Kai.

Junhong lalu menghampiri Kai dan memeluk tubuh mungil adik kecilnya itu. "Oppa juga merasaannya, Kai. Oppa juga sedih saat salah satu saudara oppa akan pergi bersama keluarga baru mereka. Tapi Kai, percayalah. Junhong oppa, Jungkook oppa, Minah eonni, dan Daehyun oppa, akan selalu bersama Kai," ujar Junhong. "Karena, kami semua menyayangi Kai. Kalau pun kita harus berpisah, kita pasti akan berkumpul lagi. Arraseo?"

Kai mengangguk. "Ne, oppa. Kai juga menyayangi kalian semua," bisik Kai.

"Eonni, Jiyoung dan Sehun oppa pulang dulu, ne. Besok, Jiyoungie dan Sehun oppa akan kesini lagi," pamit Jiyoung.

Walaupun keluarga Oh telah mengadopsi Jiyoung, mereka masih sering mendatangi panti asuhan yang dikelola oleh Song Qian, karena baik Sehun maupun Jiyoung, ingin menemani Kai. Karena meskipun masih ada Junhong dan Jungkook, Kai selalu sendirian di pagi hari karena kedua oppanya harus sekolah.

"Ne. Anyeong, Jiyoungie!" seru Kai yang melambai ke arah Jiyoung yang sedang digandeng oleh nyonya Oh ke arah mobil mereka.

"Kai,"

Kai membalikkan tubuhnya mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar menyapa indra pendengarannya. Saat berbalik, matanya berbinar manatap dua sonyeon yang melangkah ke arahnya.

"Oppa!" seru Kai riang.

Kaki-kaki mungilnya dipacunya untuk berlari ke arah kedua oppanya.

BRUKK!

Tubuh Junhong sedikit terdorong saat mendapat terjangan kuat dari adik kecilnya. Tak lama kemudian, sonyeo manis itu lalu beralih memeluk Jungkook.

"Kai lindu oppa," gumamnya pelan.

Jungkook dan Junhong terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah manja adik kecil mereka. Jungkook lalu berjongkok dan menggendong Kai memasuki rumah mereka.

"Kai-ya, lihat apa yang oppa bawa," ujar Junhong, menunjukkan sebuah bungkusan pada Kai.

"Es klim!" seru Kai. Tangan-tangan mungilnya terjulur ke arah Junhong, berusaha menggapai bungkusan itu."Oppa, Kai mau es klim!" rengek Kai.

"Kai mau es krimnya?" tanya Jungkook.

Kai mengangguk cepat."Ne, Kaimau es klimnya,"jawab Kai setengah merengek.

"Poppo," ujar Junhong dan Jungkook.

Cup~

Dengan cepat, Kai pun mengecup pipi Jungkook yang sedang menggendongnya.

Cup~

Setelah mendapatkan kecupan di pipinya, Junhong pun memberikan bungkusan es krim itu pada Kai.

"Kamsahamnida, oppa!" seru Kai senang.

"Junhongie, Jungkookie, ganti baju kalian," perintah Minah yang kini berdiri di depan ketiga bocah kecil itu. Minah lalu mengambil alih tubuh Kai yang sebelumnya berada dalam gendongan Jungkook, menjadi ke gendongannya.

Jungkook dan Junhong pun bergegas menuju kamar mereka untuk berganti pakaian.

"Eonni, tadi Jungkook oppa dan Junhong oppa membelikan Kai es klim mau?Es klimnya enak!" ujar Kai dengan mata yang berbinar indah.

Minah tersenyum." Es krimnya untuk Kai saja," tolak Minah dengan halus."Nah, setelah ini bantu eonni dan eomma menyiapkan makan siang, ne," pinta Minah.

"Ne eonni,"

Minah lalu membawa Kai ke dapur. Di sana, sudah ada Song Qian yang tengah sibuk memotong-motong beberapa sayuran. Minah lalu mendudukkan Kai di kursi meja makan.

"Kai bantu apa, eonni?" tanya Kai setelah es krim yang dimakannya habis.

"Kai kupas bawang bisa, kan?" tanya Minah yang dibalas anggukan oleh sonyeo manis itu.

"Kai-ya, Jungkook oppa dan Junhong oppa pergi dulu, ne," pamit Jungkook yang kini sedang mengecup pipi chubby Kai.

"Oppa mau kemana?" tanya Kai.

"Daehyun oppa ingin ke kantor di pusat desa, jadi Junghong oppa dan Jungkook oppa akan ikut, Kai jangan nakal di rumah, ne," kini giliran Junhong yang mengecup pipi Kai.

"Ne oppa!" jawab Kai.

"Eomma, kami berangkat dulu, ne!" pamit Junhong dan Jungkook sembari mengecup pipi Song Qian.

Lima belas menit setelah kepergian Junhong, Jungkook dan Daehyun, terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu depan.

"Nyonya ada janji?" tanya Minah yang tengah sibuk meracik beberapa bumbu.

Song Qian menggeleng."Seingatku tidak ada. Kai chagi, coba lihat siapa yang datang. Jika tamunya mencari eomma, katakan agar menunggu eomma, ne," ujar Song Qian.

Kai mengangguk. Sonyeo manis itu pun turun dari kursi yang dari tadi menjadi tempat berpijaknya. Kakinya melangkah ke arah ruang tamu. dengan sedikit melompat, Kai berhasil meraih gagang pintu dan dihadapannya berdiri dua orang namja dengan pakaian kasual. Salah satu namja itu memiliki wajahnya seperti musang, sedangkan yang satu lagi memiliki doe eyes.

"Anyeong haseyo, ahjussi," sapa Kai ramah sembari membungkukkan badannya. "Apa ahjussi mencari Song Qian eomma?" tanya Kai sembari mendongakkan wajahnya agar dapat menatap wajah kedua namja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Salah seorang namja itu – yang bermata doe eyes – menjongkokkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Kai. Dengan gerakan lembut, namja itu meraih tubuh Kai ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Kai yang tiba-tiba dipeluk pun hanya diam. Oppanya pernah mengatakan padanya agar jangan mau dipeluk atau berdekatan dengan orang asing. Namun entah kenapa, Kai merasa bahwa kedua ahjussi di hadapannya ini bukan orang asing yang harus , Kai memutuskan untuk melingkarkan tangannya ke leher ahjussi yang memeluknya sekarang.

"Pelukan ahjussi sangat nyaman," gumam Kai pelan.

"Kai-ya, siapa yang datang?"

Song Qian yang heran karena Kai tak kunjung kembali ke dapur pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kai di ruang tamu. Matanya membulat begitu menyadari siapa tamunya kali ini.

"Oraenmanieyo, Yunho-ah, Jaejoong-ah," sapa Song Qian ramah.

Namja yang dipanggil Jaejoong dan Yunho pun melangkah mendekati Song Qian – dengan Kai yang masih berada dalam rengkuhan Jaejoong.

"Ne. Oraenmanieyo, Song Qian ssi," balas Jaejoong. "Namanya Kai?" tanya Jaejoong.

Song Qian mengangguk. "Tumben sekali kalian kemari. Ada apa?" tanya Song Qian.

"Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan kepadamu. Future," jawab Yunho.

Song Qian mengangguk paham. Yeoja cantik itu pun mempersilahkan Jaejoong dan Yunho untuk duduk.

"Eomma," panggil Kai yang kini telah turun dari gendongan Jaejoong. "Eomma, boleh Kai main dengan Jae ahjussi?" tanya Kai pelan.

"Boleh, ne," kini giliran Jaejoong yang meminta izin.

Song Qian tersenyum maklum, kemudian mengangguk. Membuat senyuman lebar terpatri di wajah manis Jaejoong dan Kai. Jaejoong dan Kai lalu melangkah keluar ruang tamu dengan tangan bergandengan.

"Dia anak asuhmu, atau memang anakmu?" tanya Yunho.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Yun," jawab Song Qian. "Jadi, ada apa dengan ramalan yang muncul di perbatasan dunia kalian itu?"

"Seperti dulu, kau selalu ingin cepat sampai ke inti," kekeh Yunho. "Ramalan itu muncul di perbatasan, yang berarti kalau anak dalam ramalan itu tidak hanya menguntungkan pihak 'mereka'. Jadi, menurut kami, jika kami dapat menemukan anak dalam ramalan itu lebih cepat daripada 'mereka', maka keadaan akan berbalik," jelas Yunho.

"Apa ada yang mengatakan pada kalian bahwa ramalan itu belum lengkap?" tanya Song Qian.

Wajah Yunho tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. "Jadi, ada potongan lain dari ramlan itu?" tanya Yunho yang kemudian diangguki oleh Song Qian.

"Pada potongan lain lempengan itu, tertulis cara agar keadaan berbalik untuk para _dark angels._ Jika kau berpikir dapat mencari potongan ramalan itu pada klan lain seperti _vampire_ dan semacamnya, maka kau salah. Ramalan serupa muncul di daerah yang mereka kuasai. Walaupun tidak sama persis, tapi jelas makna dari semua lempeng ramalan itu mengarah pada peperangan. Peperangan yang tidak hanya melibatkan _angels _tetapi juga makhluk lain," jelas Song Qian.

"Kau tahu bagaimana cara menemukan lempeng ramalan yang lain?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi menurut kabar yang dibisikkan para _fairy_, lempeng ramalan itu akan muncul disuatu tempat suci – bagi semua klan – jika waktunya telah tiba," jawab Song Qian.

"_Fairy_? Kau dapat bergaul dengan _fairy_? Sejak kapan?" heran Yunho.

Song Qian terkekeh. "Bukan hanya kau yang dilimpahi berkat untuk akrab dengan klan lain," jawab Song Qian. "Mereka bahkan telah menyiapkan tempat untukku jika Tuhan memanggilku nanti," imbuhnya.

"Apa kau mendapat penglihatan tentang ciri-ciri anak dalam ramalan itu?" tanya Yunho.

"Dia seorang laki-laki yang lahir pada _White Moon," _jawab Song Qian. "Seperti bulan yang menyertai kelahirannya, dia murni. Aku belum mendapatkan petunjuk pasti tentang anak dalam ramalan itu. Akhir-akhir ini, penglihatanku sering kali tertutup kabut. Tapi aku yakin, anak dalam ramalan itu sudah ada di dunia ini," jelas Song Qian.

Baik Song Qian maupun Yunho pun akhirnya larut dalam pembicaraan mereka tentang masa depan. Tanpa terasa, waktu dua jam pun berlalu begitu saja. Hingga akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk undur diri bersama Jaejoong.

"Aku dan Jaejoong undur diri, Qian. Kasihan Hyukkie menunggu sendirian," pamit Yunho.

"Ne. Jja, aku antar ke depan. Sekalian aku ingin memanggil Kai."

Song Qian dan Yunho pun berjalan berdampingan menuju teras. Senyuman manis terukir di wajah keduanya saat melihat Jaejoong dan Kai yang tertawa bahagia.

"Qian, kau tahu apa yang paling disukai Kai?" tanya Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua makhluk yang asyik bercengkrama di bawah salah satu pohon yang rindang.

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuknya. Kau tahu, sejak anak kami menghilang, dia tidak pernah lagi tersenyum dengan hatinya. Tapi hari ini, aku melihatnya begitu bahagia saat bersama sonyeo manis itu. Jadi, kurasa aku ingin memberikannya sedikit hadiah karena telah membuat suasana hati Jaejoong membaik," jelas Yunho.

"Berikan saja dia boneka yang lucu dan bisa selal menemaninya. Dia pasti akan sangat senang," jawab Song Qian.

"Gomawo," ujar Yunho. "Jae, kajja kita pulang. Sudah sore, chagi," panggil Yunho yang kini melangkah mendekati dua makhluk manis itu.

"Ne?!"

Yunho tertawa kecil melihat Jaejoong dan Kai yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ... memohon. Namja tampan itu lalu menjongkokkan tubuhnya di dekat Jaejoong dan Kai.

"Sudah sore. Kai juga belum mandi, kan? Besok, ahjussi janji akan datang ke sini lagi. Arra?" bujuk Yunho.

Kai yang sebelumnya duduk di pangkuan Jaejoong pun berdiri dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Yunho. "Yakso?"

Yunho tersenyum. Dikaitkannya jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Kai yang jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya. "Yaksohae,"

Jaejoong lalu menarik tubuh Kai untuk memeluknya dan menciumi pipi sonyeo manis itu. "Kai chagi, Jae ahjussi pulang dulu, ne," pamit Jaejoong. "Yunnie, peluk Kai juga!" titah Jaejoong.

Yunho menuruti titah anae manisnya itu. Ditariknya tubuh Kai ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

DEG!

"Kai sayang Yunnie ahjussi dan Jae ahjussi," bisik Kai.

Yunho tersenyum sendu. Jika putra kecilnya itu masih hidup, dia yakin putranya itu seusia dengan sonyeo di pelukannya ini. Sebelum tubuh mungil itu benar-benar lepas dari rengkuhannya, Yunho menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup kening Kai.

"Yunnie ahjussi dan Jae ahjussi juga menyayangi Kai," ujarnya.

"Kai, ahjussi pulang dulu, ne. Anyeooooong!" seru Jaejoong yang kini mulai menjauh dari panti asuhan milik Song Qian. Tangan kanannya yang tidak menggenggam Yunho digunakannya untuk melambai ke arah Kai.

"Anyeong, ahjusssiii!" balas Kai dengan lambaian tangannya.

**Chapter IV : The Meeting END**

* * *

Anyeong minna-san!

(Readers : Ren bahasanya kayak es campur)

Yah, Ren bener-bener minta maaf karena chapter sebelumnya pendek. So, di chapter ini, Ren panjangin sampai 2k.

Yah, Ren juga mau ngucapin **Minal 'Aidzin Wal Faizin . **Well, walaupun udah telat. Tapi kan masih bulan syawal. Hehehe

Dan, disini Hunkai dah ketemuan, kan? Well, walaupun cuma sedikit momentnya. Kan mereka masih kecil, belum cukup umur. (Ren banyak alasan) Disini juga Kai dah ketemu sama keluarga Jung.

Disini, Ren ngambil Jiyoung dari member KARA, Junhong (Zelo) dari B.A.P, dan Jungkook dari BTS. Dan disini juga **Switch Age** jadi jangan heran, ya, kalau disini Junhong n Jungkook lebih tua. Dan disini ceritanya, setelah Song Qian nemuin Kai, Song Qian mutusin untuk nggak nerima anak asuh lain (kecuali Jiyoung itu). Jadi kalau ada anak yang di telantarin di rumah Song Qian, Song Qiannya ngalihin anak itu ke panti asuhan lain yang letaknya di tengah desa mereka. Makanya penghuni panti asuhan Song Qian itu cuma dia, daehyun, Minah, Junhong, Jungkook, Kai n Jiyoung. dan disini yang diadopsi sama keluarga Oh itu Jiyoung.

Nah, kalau ada yang mau ditanyain, tanyain aja sama Ren. Boleh di kotak review, atau pun langsun PM ke Ren. Oke

Nah, waktunya balas Review!

* * *

**Novisaputri09 : **Ini udah dilanjut ^_^. Mian, ya kalau kelamaan

**Kamong Jjong : **Kan mereka nggak tau nasibnya Jongin kayak mana. Ini udah Ren panjangin. Disini banyak Jonginnya, kan?#wink

**Taekai : **Ini udah panjang, eonni! ^_^

**Mole13 : **Bener. Makanya singkatannya Girls Generation itu SNSD. Nah, disini Sehunnya udah muncul. Tapi cuma sebentar

**Jongin48 : **Ini udah Ren panjangin. Dan disini Jongin sama Sehun udah ketemu. Yeay! #tebar confetti

**askasufa : **Disini keluarga Jung (yunho & Jaejoong) udah ke human world, kan? Kai human atau Angel, itu akan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya #wink

**Litle Dark Wolf 99 : **Nggak donk. Member Exo lainnya akan muncul di chapter-chapter selanjutnya (Psssst: Chapter depan udah ada dua member Exo lain yang muncul)

**Ekasudaryadi : **Di chapter ini terjawab semuanya, kan?

**Nadia : **Disini udah ada moment Hunkainya. tapi cuma dikit. Kapan-kapan Ren banyakin. Oke?

**Guest : **Ng, mungkin. Tunggu chapter depan, ya. Karena di chapter depan akan terungkap siapa werewolf yang nyelamatin Kai

**Guest : **Sekarang udah panjang, kan?

**Y.S.N :** (Jawaban reviewnya Ren jadiin satu aja, ya) Hahaha, nggak papa kok baru review sekarang ^_^. Soal siapa werewolf itu akan terjawab di chapter depan. Sedangkan tentang makhluk suci itu, akan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya

**Kimihyun211 : **Emang sengaja ren bikin banyak teka tekinya. Disini ada sedikit petunjuk tentang ramalannya, kan? Ren juga penasaran sama jati diri Kai #plak!. Yah, itu terjawab di ... ah, dua chapter lagi. Nanti dijelasin sama Luhan. #Ups, keceplosan.

**Jongkwang : **Ah, werewolf. Tenang aja, itu terjawab di chapter depan, kok.

* * *

Nah, cuap-cuap, udah. Balas review, udah. Saatnya Ren undur habis ini Ren bakal jarang update. Selain karena Ren yang emang masih nebeng laptop, minggu depan Ren juga udah balik ke sekolah. So, eomma Ren pasti nggak bolehin Ren mantengin laptop lama-lama. Tapi, Ren nggak bakalan nelantarin ff ini, kok. Cuma, Ren bakal jarang update. Kalo kata eonninya Ren sih, kemungkinan akhir bulan ini Ren dapat laptop baru. Tapi nggak tahu juga, sih.

Adakah disini yang masuk sekolahnya sama kayak Ren?

Kalau udah baca, jangan lupa review ne.

Anyeong

**Ren Choi**


End file.
